John Gremillion
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active |agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }}John Michael Gremillion (born June 11, 1967 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor who works for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks. He has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime series and video games; notable credits include Go Mutsugi from Area 88, Yamato Hotsuin from Devil Survivor 2: The Animation, Schawanheld Bulge from The Galaxy Railways, Chuen Otoko from Five Numbers!, Dracule Mihawk from One Piece, and Hakuoro from Utawarerumono. He attended the University of Texas at Austin film school and studied drama at the Juilliard School. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Ryu's Father (ep. 26), Arthur (ep. 46), Koji (ep. 56), Bob Barker (ep. 74), Butler (ep. 77), Captain Francis 7 (ep. 97), Meckle (ep. 98) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Britai Kridanik, Additional Voices *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Todd Guinness *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Gigas, Reporter (ep. 9), Skeleton (ep. 10), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) **Aries Mu (Netflix Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices (Director's Cut) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Narrator (ADV Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Takeshi Gojo *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Sadaki Munetake, Genpachiro Akiyama, Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - David (ep. 7), Pierre (ep. 8) *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Nigel Kirkland, Motoslave (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Washu Ryugasaki *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Rox Roe *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Kitayama, Female Newscaster (ep. 1), Security Guy with Bad Haircut (ep. 5), Terrorist (ep. 9), Fargo (ep. 10), Aesop (ep. 11), Father (ep. 13), Police Leader (ep. 16), Harlotchu (ep. 22), Narrator (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Dracule Mihawk (FUNimation Dub) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Scientist (ep. 2) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Taxi Driver's Ghost (ep. 10) *''Noir'' (2001) - Doctor (ep. 6), Guerrilla (ep. 7), George Madeline (ep. 17), Councilman A (eps. 19-20, 22, 26), Laurent (ep. 21) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Foreigner (ep. 3), Old Man Vendor (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Intelligence Agent (ep. 1), Co-Pilot (ep. 4), Koh (ep. 4), Terrorist A (eps. 4-5), Kosuge (ep. 14), Subordinate B (ep. 16), Olmos (ep. 18), Colonel Estes (ep. 19), Deputy Officer (ep. 22), Goddard (eps. 23-24), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Juvenile Delinquent B (ep. 1), Mr. Kogure (ep. 2), Yakuza A (eps. 4B, 10), TV Coach (ep. 7), Jindai Rugby Player A (ep. 7), Takigawa (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Roa *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Misao Daidouji, Hideki Takaya (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Ryūji Kajiura, Juzo Togo, TV Comedian B (ep. 8), Floating Gold Statue (ep. 18), Statue (ep. 19), Genju Kannon (ep. 25) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Geki Ooi (ep. 2), Shizako (ep. 9), Samurai Gun C (eps. 11-12) *''Air'' (2005) - Keisuke Tachibana, Soldier (ep. 4), Maestro (ep. 5), Guard (ep. 8), Monk Soldier B (ep. 8), Pursuer (ep. 8), Monk (ep. 9), Soldier A (ep. 9) *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Muroga Hyōma *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Takashi Murai (ep. 21) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Dale Boyd (ep. 1), Hunter B (ep. 1) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Ōtsuka (ep. 2), Hashimoto (ep. 9) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Francesco di Medici *''009-1'' (2006) - Ivan Godunov (ep. 1), Agent (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Rebel C (eps. 10-11), Elder (ep. 14), Kemp (eps. 16-19), Announcer (ep. 31), Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Seller (ep. 17), Honey's Father (ep. 18), Butler (ep. 26) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Brewer (eps. 8-10), TV Reporter (ep. 10), Delivery Man (ep. 15), Takashi Nire (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Arthur Randall, Havock (ep. 19) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Roa, Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Arthur Randall (ep. 3) *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Matsudo (eps. 10 & 12) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Cocktimus Prime (ep7A), Additional Voices *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Liver, Additional Voices *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''7SEEDS'' (2019) - Takashi OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Lieutenant Shiratori (ADV Dub) *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Helicopter Pilot A (ep. 1) *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Fal (ep. 2), Radio Voice (ep. 3), Arthur (ep. 7) *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Dracule Mihawk *''Blade Runner Black Out 2022'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Dracule Mihawk Anime Films *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - D (Sentai Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Father Munetake, Genhachiro Akiyama *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Elder (Sentai Dub) *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2008) - Dr. Riharuto Kestner *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Dracule Mihawk External Links *John Gremillion at the Internet Movie Database *John Gremillion at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital